Human
by Keliani Caldas
Summary: Que tipo de humano ele era, afinal?


**Human**

Você viu Granger gritar daquele jeito agudo, Draco. E aquilo o assombrou, porque você a vira tagarelando com seus amigos de um jeito irritante a vida inteira mas jamais pensou que ouviria aquela mesma voz com tanto desespero.

Você sempre a odiou, Draco. Porque ela era sangue-ruim, porque era a melhor amiga do Potter e sua mania de saber-tudo o ajudava a manter a santidade de Herói. E lá estava ela de novo, ajudando o Potter.

No final das contas Draco, você a achou burra, porque ajudar Potter naquelas circunstâncias significava um crucio no meio do peito.

Você saiu da sala, porque não conseguiu vê-la e ouvi-la sofrendo tanto ao mesmo tempo. Ouvi-la com aquele tom agudo agora sem nenhum vestígio de presunção de uma garota irritante que queria saber demais, já era o suficiente. Por isso você não podia vê-la, não podia fita-la. E talvez essa tenha sido sua pior decisão, porque por não conseguir vê-la, você a imaginava.

Imaginava seus olhos mandões contorcidos em dor, imaginava seu corpo tremendo, imaginava a boca ensandecida, agora com dentes de tamanhos apropriados, urrarem aqueles gritos terríveis que chegavam ao seus ouvidos. E a forma como imaginava tudo era assustador. Aqueles dois imbencis amigos dela, não a salvaria nunca?

X

Você estava com medo, Hermione. Sabia que estava, e a última coisa que conseguiu fazer antes de ser capturada fora enfeitiçar Harry para que ninguém o reconhecesse.

Mas Malfoy reconheceu. Você viu como os olhos acinzentados dele encararam Harry mesmo sem querer, e o choque, por aqueles míseros segundos, o tomou. Você viu bem a maneira como ele mentiu, como se fingiu desinteressado. Talvez ele estivesse desinteressado, mas o que importava fora que ele mentiu. E você se surpreendeu, não por alguma coisa idiota que Malfoy havia dito, como tantas vezes em Hogwarts, mas se surpreendeu de um jeito bom. Daquele jeito quando gente que você só espera o pior vem com algo menos ruim e você acha o máximo.

Então você foi torturada por quem você era. E talvez isso doesse mais que a própria maldição em seu corpo. Não, definitivamente a maldição doía mais. E você gritou e gritou e viu como Malfoy saíra da mesma sala que você meio assombrado, meio sem querer que ninguém o visse. Ele olhou pra você e fechou os olhos e você contou que era o segundo sinal dele de humanidade na noite.

E depois, quando você pensou naquele dia, você ponderou que, se era capaz de defender Elfos Domésticos, poderia aprender a olhar pelo lado de humanos como ele.

E que tipo de humano era ele, afinal?

X

A forma como os gritos dela invadiram seus ouvidos te fizeram odiar a si mesmo. Porque era idiota o suficiente para ficar sentindo algo como remorso por não ter feito nada, por sentir pena porque ela estava ali, gritando e sangrando.

Todos os sangues tem a mesma cor, Draco. E aquela informação era tão óbvia e tão assustadora ao mesmo tempo que você sentiu-se mais idiota ainda.

Tão idiota que quando a guerra acabou mandou cartas para todas as pessoas que conviveu apenas dizendo "Desculpe", e você, Draco, mandara pra ela também. E ela não respondeu.

X

Quando a carta de uma palavra só chegou em suas mãos você então achou que ele era um ser humano frágil, daqueles que foram um idiota a vida inteira porque por dentro era inseguro demais – frágil demais.

Por isso você decidiu depor junto a Harry em defesa dele, dizendo que apesar de ter uma marca negra ele deu indícios fortes que gostaria de mudar de lado.

E quando você entrou naquela audiência Hermione, você se sentiu um pouco patética por defender alguém tão imbecil, então lembrou-se que ele era na verdade frágil, e pessoas frágeis precisam de defesa.

X

Às vezes você ainda a ouvia gritar Draco, e quando ela entrou naquela audiência e falou em sua defesa com aquela mesma voz que você a ouvia gritar, você não conseguiu fita-la. Você fitou os seus sapatos, e só quando ela terminara de falar você conseguiu olhar pra frente de novo.

Quando o julgamento acabou, Potter acenou pra você, e ela só o seguia, com aquela devoção ridícula que tinha por ele. Ela sequer virou os olhos pra você, apenas se aproximou de Harry e lhe disse alguma coisa ao ouvido, e você o viu menear a cabeça positivamente, os dois saíram em uma conversa séria e cheia de opiniões sinceras e você se lembrou de como você costumava odiar Potter só porque tinha amigos verdadeiros.

Talvez você não fosse o mesmo idiota de antes, mas aquilo definitivamente continuava a incomodá-lo, e você não soube como fez ou porque fez, mas quando você subiu ao primeiro andar do ministério e a viu, foi falar com ela.

X

_Granger. – Você a cumprimentou e gostaria de soar mais informal, mas estava nervoso. Ela o olhou sem muito interesse.

_Eu devo...agradecer por você ter vindo. Por ter falado aquelas coisas.

Ela piscou duas vezes em choque.

_Só defendi o que acredito, Malfoy.

Você ficou em silêncio e ela soltou ar pela boca em tom de impaciência.

_Olhe,- ela começou- você não precisa agradecer porque deve.

_Eu sei.

Você disse, Draco, e logo depois girou os calcanhares para ir embora. E ficara confuso realmente porque quando ela falou com aquela voz irritante ( aquela que você sempre ouvia em forma de gritos vez por outra) que defendeu o que acreditava, ela estava dizendo que acreditava você.

E só uma pessoa havia acreditado em você antes, e ele havia caído e sido morto tanto tempo atrás de uma torre em Hogwarts. Ele disse que você não precisava mata-lo como fora incubido de fazer, e você quis acreditar nele, por um segundo, quis. Porque ninguém nesse mundo acreditou que você fosse capaz de coisas não ruins, coisas boas.

Nunca ninguém acreditou que você seria santo como Potter, e você sabia, não era.

Mas ela acreditava em você, certo?

Então talvez você tivesse algo bom dentro de si, algo que fez alguém acreditar que o certo era te defender e não defender _de você._

X

Duas semanas depois você o encontrou, Hermione. E quando você o viu sentado em uma mesa de um restaurante bruxo, bebendo Fire Whisky, você quase o achou bonito. Porque você percebera como ele sempre tinha postura, como aquele restaurante clássico com bebidas clássicas, e garçons clássicos pareciam combinar com ele e percebeu também que os olhos dele – claro demais- eram cinzas de um jeito diferente. E isso quase o deixava atraente. Quase.

Você se sentou em uma mesa longe. Bem longe. Mas ele a viu e acenou com a cabeça com um meio sorriso.

E você se surpreendeu novamente porque nunca vira Malfoy sem seu sorriso de desdém, e ali com um meio-sorriso de cumprimento ele só parecia um velho colega. Parecia um ser humano normal.

Você sentou ali e esperou Ron aparecer, vocês haviam brigado e você mandou uma coruja pedindo que ele fosse até ali te encontrar pra vocês conversarem e fazerem as pazes.

Mas Ron não apareceu e você só conseguia pensar como estava ridícula ali, sentada em um restaurante bruxo caro, completamente sozinha esperando alguém que não vinha.

X

Você viu que ela tinha os cabelos presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, e viu que estava usando brincos e algo para colorir os lábios. Ela parecia tão nervosa tamborilando as unhas na mesa e você a cumprimentou sem saber a razão, só porque pareceu certo cumprimentar a única pessoa que acreditava que você poderia ser alguém bom.

Você jantou, e esqueceu da presença dela do outro lado do restaurante com seu coque alto e lábios corados

Mas quando você pagou a conta e levantou-se para ir embora, viu que ela continuava na mesma posição e viu como estava impaciente sem ter o que fazer, e fora engraçado realmente porque você nunca a vira sem fazer completamente nada em seus tempos de Hogwarts. Ela nunca estava só olhando o teto ou encarando o lago, ela sempre estava lendo, ou escrevendo, ou conversando com os amigos, ou abraçando o Potter ou brigando com o Weasley.

E agora ela estava ali, sem fazer nada esperando alguém.

Alguém que não havia chegado.

E quem sabe, alguém que poderia ser você.

X

_Você não deveria tamborilar as unhas desse jeito na mesa, faz um som horrível. – você disse tentando parecer irritado, sentando-se de frente à ela. Ela o olhou cansada e suspirou.

_Você não pode sentar aí, Malfoy, estou esperando alguém.

_Não vejo ninguém aqui.

_E por isso disse que estava esperando. O que indica que a pessoa ainda não chegou, mas vai chegar.

_Eu duvido muito. De qualquer forma, como queira. – Ele disse levantando-se. Ela parecia surpresa por você ter atendido seu pedido e você se virou para ir embora e ela falou, em tom claro.

_Prefiro você assim, Malfoy. É menos idiota.

Você sorriu. Mas tentou não parecer tão satisfeito.

_E eu prefiro você assim também – Você disse fazendo gestos com as mãos para os cabelos e o rosto – seus lábios ficaram com uma boa cor.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos.

_Quer sentar?

_Pensei que você havia me expulsado.

_E expulsei, mas acho que me arrependi por isso. Quer beber alguma coisa? Já que já jantou. -

Você a encarou e pensou que Granger estava te observando de longe porque só assim poderia saber que já havia jantando.

_Não, estou bem. Você já comeu? – ela fez sinal que não e levantou a mão chamando o garçom.

_Boa noite, senhores. O senhor Malfoy gostaria de pedir algo para a sua acompanhante?

_Eu não sou...- ela começara a explicar

_Ela mesma fará o pedido, Sean.

X

Você o olhou, Hermione, e pensou que nunca havia feito isso antes, nunca havia prestado atenção nele.

Em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, Harry entrou em uma obsessão pela possibilidade de Malfoy ser um Comensal, então nesse ano você teve que prestar mais atenção nele.

E você lembra que o via cansado, o via desanimado e sempre sem interesse nas coisas. Mas mesmo tendo que o observar, você nunca o viu realmente, nunca parou os olhos sobre ele e ponderou que_ queria_ olhá-lo, porque sua companhia estava sendo quase agradável, bem como ele era quase atraente.

E dessa vez, quando você finalmente quis olhá-lo, quis prestar atenção,parecia que você o estava vendo pela primeira vez.

X

* * *

><p>Esse é o primeiro capítulo de dois.<p>

Gostei do resultado. Tava num Frenesi DHR e escrevi.

Minha primeira fic deles. Sou bem sincera em dizer que nunca escrevi nada sobre os dois porque pra mim, quem os escreve tem que ter coragem, marra de verdade. A história precisa ser convincente. Espero que essa tenha ficado.

Meu Shipp oficial é HHr, mas DHR está no meu coração pra sempre, e o único fato de eu não conseguir imaginar a Gina com ele (como muitos HHR assim gostam e imaginam) é porque não me parece certo. Ele é tão de Hermione que pra mim, realmente não pode ser de mais ninguém. Amo os personagens, e amo os dois juntos, porque acho que para eles estarem juntos precisa de muuuuuito sacrificio de AMBOS. Não só Draco tem que dar uma maneirada no egoísmo, mas Hermione tem que deixar de lado as coisas que acredita tb. Enfim. Espero que gostem, e REVIEW pessoal, pro próximo capítulo vir. :*

Ah, tem umas partes que indicam mais ou menos HHr, e é de propósito. Tenho essa teoria que todos os personagens da série que viam Harry e Hermione de longe captavam a sintonia deles. hahaha


End file.
